


here when you need me

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Suga is sick, and Daichi doesn't hesitate to come over when he asks.





	here when you need me

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 1 of daisuga week 2017!!!   
> prompt: staying in/sneaking out  
> i couldn't decide which one to go with so i went with both??? except daichi technically doesn't sneak because he's a good boy

Daichi was _stifling_. The collar of his now sticky and sweaty shirt clung to his neck like glue and he could not want to be further away from this family gathering if he tried. He barely recognised half of the people here, how can they possibly be related?

“Daichi,” his mum nudged him in the side and slid an arm around him, pulling him so that he is stood adjacent to her. “Smile, please.”

As he turned, he noticed the camera pointed directly at them and hurriedly plastered a smile on his face. The camera flashed and he blinked involuntarily, sending his smile askew. He can’t wait to see that one on Facebook in a few days. His mother released him and sighed; Daichi was glad he’s not the only one who feels like sighing right now. He had already spoken to several of his cousins and aunts and uncles, some he knew well and some who claimed to have last seen him “when he was only _this_ / high!” and he wasn’t sure what he would do if he had to do go through one more painfully awkward conversation. Endure it, probably. That was what he always did.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he was thankful for the distraction, no matter how brief. Suga’s name flashed up on the screen. The smile on his face wasn’t forced now.

**SUGA** : _My stomach hurts and I tthink I’m actually going to die_

Suga was always this dramatic, so he wasn’t exactly too worried, but he did know that his parents were out tonight, so he was home alone. Home alone with stomach problems wasn’t the best way to spend a Saturday night. Daichi dragged himself over to an empty table to give himself the best possible chance of being ignored by every person in the room.

**DAICHI:** _Want me to come over?_

His plan had already failed. A woman who looked to be about in her mid-forties approached him, Daichi squinted at her, but even as she walked closer to him he couldn’t for the life of him put a name to the face. He resigned his short, sweet freedom and smiled at her.

“Hello, Daichi. Remember me?”

He did not. “Um, sorry, I don’t.”

His phone vibrated in his hands. And again. He desperately wanted to look down, but the woman held his gaze and he felt awful about blatantly ignoring her, even if he had no idea who she was.

The woman chuckled, seemingly unfazed. “I’m not surprised. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.”

That was a record for the longest “since”, Daichi noted. “Oh, did you know my mum or something?” he replied, feigning interest. His phone was like an iron weight in his hands.

“When we were young, I was a family friend.” Her stare was unrelenting.

“Oh, that’s nice.” His phone vibrated in his hands again. Daichi was desperate to end the conversation.

When the woman didn’t reply for another few moments, Daichi sneaked a look at his phone.

**SUGA:** _Yes please_

**SUGA:**   _Wait aren’t u at that family gathering?_

**SUGA:** _Daichi u don’t have to come I’ll live probably_

He typed back quickly and was surprised to see no typos when he hit send.

**DAICHI:**   _Yeah but I’m coming_

When he looked back up, the woman was staring at him with an unimpressed look on her face. Before she had the chance to say anything, he said, “I – I have to go. Sorry.” He sprang up from the seat and headed for where his mum was stood in a conversation, almost jogging, heat in this hall be damned.

He tapped her on the shoulder. “Mum, Suga’s sick and home alone. I’m going to go see him, is that okay?”

When she turned to him, she didn’t look surprised, only a little jealous that Daichi was leaving before her. “Yes, I guess so. Are you going to stay the night? It’s late.”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.” He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

The night air was cool on his face, much more refreshing than the hell filled with strangers and awkwardness that he had just left. Luckily, Suga’s house wasn’t far, and there was a corner shop on the way. He didn’t have much change left in his wallet, but it was enough to get a few things that would cheer Suga up no matter how much his stomach ached.

He didn’t spend long in the shop; he made a beeline for what he needed and there was no queue to pay. With a plastic bag full, he ran the rest of the way to Suga’s house. By now, his shirt was damp but it was cool against his skin. Suga probably had t-shirt he could borrow anyway.

He reached Suga’s front door and let himself in, not wanting to make Suga move more than he really had to.

“Suga?” Daichi called into the quiet house. He heard a muffled groan come from the living room. He followed the noise and found Suga’s hair peeping out from beneath a mountain of blankets on the sofa. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

There was a muffled noise again. Daichi walked closer and put the bag on the ground, then moved the layers of blankets down until he finally freed Suga’s face from the mound. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was turned down into a frown. “Hurts to move,” he mumbled. “Why aren’t you at the family gathering?”

With Suga laying down and taking up the entirety of the sofa with his blankets, there was no room for Daichi to sit. So, he sat himself on the hardwood floor, crossed his legs, and brought the bag onto his lap. “Because you’re sick. And it was terrible. Anyway, I bought you some things.”

Suga’s face perked up. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did.” Daichi reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing. It was a bar of chocolate, Suga’s favourite brand. “For when you feel better.” He placed it on the floor next to him after he was certain Suga had seen it.

Suga smiled weakly at him. “Thank you.”

Daichi pulled out the next thing; a hot water bottle. “I’ll fill this up for you in a bit,” he said. “You’re lucky, I’ve never known a corner shop to stock water bottles.” He put it next to the chocolate bar.

Suga managed a strangled laugh, then pulled a face as his stomach inevitably retaliated. When he recovered, he said: “You’re the best, Daichi.”

“Oh, I know.” Daichi smiled. “I have one more thing.” He pulled out a box of tablets.

“Thank God,” Suga wailed, “I looked through every cupboard in this house and we have nothing.”

Daichi offered the box to Suga. It turned out that he was one of those strange people that could swallow them dry. It was Suga, so he had expected nothing less. Suga opened the packet and popped two in his mouth, swallowed, then sank bank into his blankets with a satisfied noise.

Daichi smiled and stood up, taking the water bottle with him. He went to the kitchen and filled it with warm water, checking to make sure it wouldn’t burn Suga. When he returned to Suga, he was close to sleep, but he was still groaning uncomfortably. The tablets hadn’t taken effect yet. Daichi tucked the water bottle under his arm, and carefully slid his arms under Suga’s body and lifted him up off the sofa.

Suga yelped. “What are you doing?!” A blanket slipped from underneath him. He would have to retrieve that later.

“I’m taking you to bed.” Heat rose in Daichi’s face. “That came out wrong. I mean, I’m putting you in your bed.”

“Hmph,” Suga replied, clearly too exhausted to put up a fight or understand fully what Daichi had said, to Daichi’s relief. Daichi gripped onto his body tightly, it was lighter than he had expected, and slowly made his way to Suga’s bedroom. Unfortunately, the light was off, so he had to grope around with his face on the wall to find the switch. He didn’t want to hit Suga’s head on anything. Eventually, his nose found the switch and with a hard push, light filled the room. Arms aching, Daichi finally placed Suga onto his bed.

After Suga rearranged himself into a more comfortable position, Daichi handed him the water bottle and Suga slipped it beneath the blankets. The relief was evident on his face.

“Top drawer, there’s t-shirts in there if you want to borrow one,” Suga mumbled and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

Daichi resisted the urge to push the hair out of Suga’s now peaceful face and pushed himself towards the chest of drawers. He opened the drawer and took one out. He unbuttoned his now disgusting shirt and replaced it with the cotton one. As it went over his head, he noticed that it didn’t smell of Suga yet; it must have been freshly washed. Suga snored quietly behind him, evidently asleep. Daichi felt a smile tug at his face. He turned the light off and joined Suga in the almost too small bed, revelling in the fact that his legs touched the back of Suga’s knees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be posting this and all the rest of the one shots i'm doing for daisuga week on my [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
